


Preocupação

by Tha_M



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Simon, Insecurity, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, SimKus, Simarkus, misson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: Simon está incomodado com a atenção que veem recebendo de Markus em missão. Sente que ele não o trata como os outros.O que mexia com as inseguranças de Simon.O que ele não nota são as intenções reais para esse comportamento.  Não percebendo que tem relação do que ele significava para Markus.





	Preocupação

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma oneshot desse meu OTP de DBH!  
> Fiz porque sempre imaginei como seria Markus com Simon em missão, então ai está.  
> Espero que gostem e essa oneshot tem relação a outra minha chamada "conexão" deles.

Suspirei.  
Porque suspirar era o que me restava.  
Estava insatisfeito, mas não ao ponto de brigar por isso. Ou me irritar sinceramente. Era um conflito:  
Por um lado me sentia feliz por ter a atenção de certa forma de Markus, por outro...:  
— Você tem certeza sobre o status do seu sistema...?  
Lhe interrompi:  
— Eu... estou... bem. — repeti olhando dentro de seus olhos heterocromáticos, calmamente, dando um sorriso por fim para deixar clara a mensagem. Ver se ele entendia por fim.   
Sua mão estava em meu ombro, seu rosto próximo ao meu. Não seria pertinente naquele momento lhe dizer que a única coisa que mexia com os circuitos de minha cabeça era aquela aproximação dele e seus olhos, que mal piscavam ao me encara tão intensamente.  
Se dando por fim por vencido, foi sua vez de suspirar.  
— Deveríamos checar os outros. — o lembrei e ele concordou com um movimento de cabeça olhando ao redor, mas não se movendo realmente para fazer o que propus.  
Estávamos em missão, então, apesar de apreciar a atenção que me dava, não era o momento. Antes de eu voltar a Jericho, ele tinha ido a uma como essa ao lado de North. Eu com Josh, liberando nosso povo das lojas da cyberlife, nas universidades, dentro de caminhões, empacotados como “presentes” para serem entregues aos seus respectivos “donos”.  
A segurança tem se tornando maior, por isso precisávamos manter a descrição, como mesmo estando em um número maior em comparação a primeira vez que fomos os 4 invadir uma das sedes da cyberlife, ainda tinha cuidado maior para não sermos identificados.   
Nesta missão era eu e Markus, contra minha vontade. Apesar de gostar de sua companhia e naquela forma de estarmos mais próximos, tinha desaprovado que ele viesse junto.  
Ele era o líder de nossa causa, quem dá ao nosso povo a sensação de segurança e o mais importante a esperança, logo a lógica dizia que seria melhor ele ficar na base. Já tinha se arriscado por questões estratégicas muitas vezes para liderar manifestações que vieram a público. Não era o caso ali. Era para libertamos mais, pegarmos mais biocomponentes e só.  
Não sei porquê ele pediu minha opinião quando estávamos eu, ele, Josh e North sobre essa missão, se no final não me ouviu em relação a se preservar. Num todo a ideia que tínhamos sobre a missão era mesma, por isso fomos os dois liderando os outros voluntários, mas... nesse ponto estava me incomodando.  
Principalmente em relação que ele também tinha me dito para ficar em vez de ir ao seu lado, mesmo sendo o único, além dele, a conhecer essa região.  
Acabamos até por discutir na sala principal de direção do abandonado navio:  
— Você ainda está se recuperando dos danos sobre o que ocorreu na torre.  
— Já estou melhor. Por isso fui a passeata.  
— Eu sei, mal teve tempo de repousar e já estava lá conosco. Ainda participou muito. Esse seria o seu momento.  
— Mas defendo que esse seria o qual você ficaria aqui na base com os outros. É o líder da causa, nesse momentos já serão capazes de te identificar. A mim não.  
— Mas saberão que se trata de um android no momento em que olharem para você. Se eu for discreto, utilizar acessórios, posso passar despercebido até como humano.  
— É arriscado e eu posso fazer o mesmo.  
A essa altura Josh e North se entreolhavam e depois nos observavam naquela pequena discussão. Talvez pela ironia, já que geralmente eram eles que sempre brigavam de forma até áspera pela diferenças de ideias. Eram Markus e eu que intervia. Naquela situação eles não sabiam o que fazer.  
Não foi uma briga ao ponto da deles, mas era incomum tal discórdia entre nós. Estávamos dispostos a irmos com North ou Josh, até sozinhos, mas não um com outro, pois ambos desejávamos que o outro ficasse em Jericho.  
E por mais raro que fosse, Josh e North concordavam que nós dois deveríamos ir e que eles ficariam tomando conta de tudo por ali. Abrimos a boca para falar que, principalmente, não queríamos deixar North e Josh sozinhos sem nenhum de nós dois. Era algo que sempre vínhamos evitando nas divisões de tarefas, mas quando encaramos um ao outro nos calamos.  
Como posso dizer? As vezes com Markus um olhar valia, o mesmo dele a mim, e nós consentimentos que depois daquela pequena discussão não tínhamos mais lugar de usar aquele argumento.

Fomos juntos instruindo rotas para os voluntários. Íamos atacar diferentes lojas do centro. Markus e eu destrancamos as entradas de serviço do shopping e entramos. Eu costumava ir ali com minha antiga família humana a fazer compras, Markus idem para Carl, por sermos Androids domésticos áreas de comércio como aquele tínhamos os dados do mapa. Havia umas quatro lojas da cyberlife ali.  
Para não sermos percebidos de pronto pelos humanos, estávamos vestidos inteiramente de preto. Vestia uma jaqueta com capuz para esconder meu cabelo e meu rosto, mas para ter certeza, usava uma blusa de infernos que cobria as vias áreas dos humanos, mascarando meu rosto até o nariz. Por ser um modelo comum teria que tomar precauções.  
Markus estava com outro sobretudo, esse era mais escuro do que tradicional, usava um par de óculos escuros grandes e um lenço que cobriam seu rosto. Não levantava tantas suspeitas, como havia dito, para passarmos como humanos.  
E enquanto caminhávamos em direção a primeira, notei primeiro um segurança e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo o ataquei. Ele tentou lutar comigo corporalmente usando seu cacete. Aproveitei seu ponto exposto desviando de alguns de seus golpes para lhe desarmar e acerta-lo na nuca o desacordando.  
Foi quando Markus ficou preocupado comigo.  
Não considerava que era para tanto, afinal era só um homem e já tive que passar por situações piores por Jericho. Surgiram outros guardas que os voluntários cuidaram, mas Markus mesmo averiguando-os, ele prosseguia a pé de mim.  
Apesar disso, fomos efetivos para abrir as lojas desativando os alarmes antes.  
Como outros voluntários, eu enchia minha mochila de biocomponentes. Vidros de sangue azul como partes corporais. Enquanto Markus convertia os androids, os despertando do modo repouso.  
Fiquei a olhar alguns. Pensei serem PL1600 como eu, mas eram um modelo atual. Um similar, porém “evoluído”. Sem pensar muito sobre fui me aproximando dele. Parecia menor do que eu, magro, um design mais leve. Era estranho ver que minha versão iria ficando “obsoleta”, que eu precisava evoluir.  
Pela informações possuíam menos força física que a minha para manter a leveza do android, em compensação tinham programas para leitura de artigos acadêmicos como os de Josh, mas não tão rebuscados, para ajudar os jovens durante suas tarefas domésticas.  
Haviam outros androids com força física maior, como jardineiro (modelo do Luther e Ralfh), para mais tarefas que necessárias em casa, pelo visto cyberlife dividiu as funções para os humanos terem que comprar mais de nós.  
— Simon.  
Me surpreendi ao sentir a mão de Markus em meu ombro. Puxou seu lenço para me perguntar com clareza:  
— Está bem?  
— Ah..? S-sim.  
Ele olhou para os androids que antes eu encarava e voltou-se para mim:  
— Quando fui numa missão assim com a North ela também ficou olhando um modelo similar ao dela. No caso era o mesmo.  
— Você sabe o por quê?  
— Eu não perguntei a ela, estava ainda pensando em você. — Desviei rapidamente o olhar, puxando mais o pano que cobria meu rosto, como se fosse possível, pois não queria que ele viesse que fiquei sem jeito. — Me desentendida muito com ela também.  
— Vocês ainda se desentendem. — disse dando uma curta risada que foi acompanhada pela dele.  
— Sim, ela têm maiores problemas com Josh, mas talvez eu devesse não ser tão duro. Não deveria ainda estar irritado com o que ocorreu na torre com ela.  
— Concordo. North estava sendo só... prática. — Suspirei. — Pensando em Jericho. Ela é uma aliada de extrema importância.  
— Nunca neguei isso.  
— Eu sei que não. — Pegando minha mochila fui caminhando para fora da loja sendo acompanhado por ele.  
Eu não queria me aprofundar no assunto que me incomodava. Mas ao sairmos do shopping para esgueiramos pelas ruas, vi que atrás de mim ele enfrentava dois policiais. Não sei expressar a sensação, mas seria similar ao dos humanos perderem o fôlego, meus dispositivos tendo uma fração de segundos de suspensão pelo susto e preocupação.  
Corri até eles. Arrancando o walktalk de um deles, o quebrando em minha mão e esmurrando o policial com a mesma. Ninguém deveria saber que Markus estava ali. Ao que dei curto no rádio da viatura, instalando programas que foram lidos como vírus e não foram suportados.  
Markus nocauteou o outro e naquele momento era eu que o analisava avidamente preocupado. Segurava seu rosto entre minhas mãos checando as havias falhas detectadas.  
— Como vai seu sistema?  
— Bem. Simon. — Pegou minhas mãos de seu rosto e as acariciou com seus dedos. — Estou bem. Obrigado.  
Voltei a “respirar” normalmente.  
— Não precisa se descartar tanto por mim, eu dou conta. — me disse.  
E pareceu surpreso por isso me desanimar. Me afastei dele.  
Me perguntou o que eu tinha e vi que não daria para fugir das minhas aflições, por mais que os longo desses anos eu estava mais que habituado a manter quaisquer que fossem para mim. E era algo tão... ridículo que não valia a pena a atenção.  
Mas era assim com o Markus, pequenas coisas tinham significado entre nós.  
— Eu também dou conta. É que... sinto que me trata como se eu fosse de vidro depois do que aconteceu daquela vez.  
Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, provavelmente revisitando seus dados de memória para entender ao que me referia e moveu a cabeça ao compreender, suponho, que eu me referia ao salto da torre que eu fiquei para trás.  
Prosseguir a falar:  
— Você não os trata assim. North e Josh. A sensação que tenho é que não crê que sou tão capaz quanto eles pelo meu descuido. O que me aborrece, porém também compreendo seu ponto de vista.  
Mas Markus me olhava como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda que ele já ouviu.  
— Não é verdade, Simon.  
— Como não, se nem queria que eu viesse a essa missão? Preferia vir com eles ou até só do que comigo.  
Ele cruzou os braços e enrugou o cenho.  
— E você o mesmo.  
— Mas era para te preservar. É o nosso líder.  
— Um líder não pode ficar sempre só a dar ordens, tem que estar presente nas organizações também para servir de orientação e inspiração. Você sabe disso melhor que aqueles dois.  
Esfreguei nervosamente minhas mãos.  
— Eu sei. E você sabe que se algo acontecer com você deixará nosso povo no escuro. Já liderou tantas missões, seria o momento para descansar sua imagem.  
— Não nesta em que possuo tanto conhecimento.  
— E eu também possuo.  
— Eu sei.  
— Então sabe que me trata diferente? Tento provar que sou capaz a você.  
Deu passos em minha direção, me segurando pelo ombro, para eu ter que encara-lo nos olhos.  
— Você sabe melhor que ninguém o quanto te admiro. — Sua mão subiu para meu rosto, o acariciando e me deixando mais desconcertado. — Viu com seus próprios olhos, sentiu como eu senti. — me dizia, me recordando de nossa conexão.  
Ela tinha sido tão... intensa.  
Pousei minha mão sobre a dele em meu rosto, me despido da pele artificial assim como ele, nos recomeçando novamente. Era uma descarga enérgica, eram... emoções.  
Tirou seus óculos, seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele respirava pesado como eu sentindo aquela descarga, entreabrindo os lábios e constando sua testa contra a minha. E daqueles forma, tão próximo, abriu seus olhos. Seus olhos hetecromaticos lendo os meus.  
Mexia com meus circuitos.  
— Só não quero que seja levado a esse medo que posso sentir... sentir em você sobre mim. De algo acontecer. Você tem objetivos maiores, Markus.  
— Você não entende, Simon. Não percebe que... — Apoiou sua mão livre em meu peito. — sente a mesma coisa?  
Fiquei confuso, não compreendia onde queria chegar e ele percebendo prosseguiu falando:  
— Você fica a me tratar, me proteger e se preocupar comigo mais do que faz com Josh e North. Poderia ter esse cuidado por me achar incapaz.  
Neguei com um movimento de cabeça forte:  
— Isso nunca.  
— Eu sei. Sempre confiou em minhas escolhas. Não quero que sinta que trato menos que a outros.  
— Mas não é disso que falo. Eu sei que me trata com um cuidado e atenção maior.  
— Entretanto você confunde as coisas, Simon. Se sempre procuro seu apoio e confio em você é porquê confio em você e ponto. Não é um cuidar por cuidar, é por você ser precioso demais não só para Jericho, — segurou minhas mãos nas suas e entrelaçamos os nossos dedos na conexão. Senti um arrepio ao fazê-la. — para mim também. Ainda mais para mim. Você se preocupava comigo só pela minha posição de líder?  
— Não. Não pense assim. — apertei mais seus dedos nos meus. — Sua importância jamais se resumiu a isso.  
— Sou incapaz de te tratar da mesma forma que aos outros. Com você me sinto vivo.  
Me sentia quente, como o calor reconfortante por dentro, ao mesmo tempo que os motores em meu peito davam a sensação de acelerarem. Não aguentando mais aquela aproximação, a cortei selando seus lábios com os meus.  
Logo suas mãos soltaram as minhas para segurar meu rosto, me acariciando e me pressionando mais contra o seu, ao ponto em que eu o envolvia em meus braços para, se possível, mais perto.  
Beijar Markus era sempre uma experiência inebriante e difícil de explicar. Era como eu via nos filmes humanos, como em seus livros de romance. A forma como seus lábios rosavam nos meus, sua língua acariciava a minha e eu a dele. Ao mesmo tempo que era diferente, pois com aqueles toques havia uma troca de sensações das minhas para a deles que só android poderia saber. Era complexo e de atordoar qualquer sistema por um tempo. Ao ponto que o tempo de um beijo parecer interminável.  
Parecer o próprio tempo. Sem tempo. Curto e longo. Não determinável. O que não fazia sentido, mas era assim.  
Ao pararmos após trocas de selinho fui voltando a realidade. Vi um sorriso maroto em seu rosto e numa curta risada ele me disse:  
— Está azul de novo.  
Arregalei meus olhos tentando cobrir as maças de meu rosto. Com certeza estavam “coradas” de azul. Olhei para ele apontando as dele:  
— Você também está.  
Só aumentou seu sorriso tirando seus casaco e para minha surpresa o pondo sobre meus ombros.  
— Não é necessário, Markus, eu não sinto frio.  
Ele vestiu seus óculos e estendeu a mão para mim que aceitei e de lá fomos caminhando sem dizer nada. Na rua estava frio, havia algumas luzes e algumas pessoas passavam.  
— Também não sinto. Mas isso foi para te lembrar do que somos.  
Fiquei o olhando tentando compreender sua final resposta a mim e enquanto caminhávamos sem chamar tanta atenção eu notei o que ele quis dizer. Para aqueles humanos éramos um casal qualquer saindo a noite. O meu namorado tentando proteger do frio.  
Subi o pano da blusa para esconder meu rosto que voltava a cor azul.  
Markus fazia questão que eu não esquecesse o que ocorreu naquela última vez. Não éramos amigos, não éramos companheiros de batalha apenas, portanto minha visão ao seu tratamento não deveria se basear nisso.  
Sua forma de me tratar era similar a minha a ele e não tinha a ver com nossas posições expressamente. Era porquê eu via nele uma esperança que me fez me apaixonar por ele, e ele via a salvação em mim, ele me tratava como um homem apaixonado trata a quem ama e eu fazia o mesmo. Entendendo o que ele queria dizer... era difícil assimilar primeiro meus sentimentos e depois que eram correspondidos.  
Mas ali estávamos nós, nos afastando daquelas ruas para ir ao beco para ir a Jericho.  
Ele parou e coçou a garganta:  
— Apesar que não deveria deixar isso intervia e agir de maneira tão não profissional com você quando pensávamos a missão. Você tem toda a razão sobre que se é capaz eu não deveria ficar a lhe impedir só porquê quero sempre te proteger de tudo, então me descul-  
O beijei antes que terminasse.  
Tirei o casaco e coloquei sobre teus ombros:  
— Vamos aprendendo a lidar com esse tipo de sentimento amoroso. É uma novidade.  
Ficou um tempo parado, surpreso, até se recompor:  
— É. Se apaixonar... estou feliz por ser por você por quem me apaixonei.  
— Eu também, Markus.


End file.
